Lies, Lies and More Lies
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: It hurts to know when someone lies to you, especially if the truth behind it is something ought to wound you more. [May or may not be a Multi-Chapter Story] [May or may not be a one-shot series]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Warning(s): There may or may not be an actual plot. Drabble-ish. Grammar Errors. OOC-ness. Random.**

* * *

 _ **It hurts to know when someone lies to you, especially if the truth behind it is something ought to wound you more.**_

* * *

A six year old Tsuna hurriedly went home just as the school bell had rung. His fluffy brown locks swaying along as he ran, trip and ran to his destination. On his hand was his Math test taken at that day with a score of 17 out of 40. Though this isn't even near the passing, this was the highest among all of his Math tests that he took yet. After all, he had been studying with all he can for this test.

 _Mama will surely be proud of Tsu-kun!_

Even her teacher, Sukiyama-sensei, commented on how much he improved. She even gave him a star as a prize for his hard work. And he was even praised by some of his classmates!

 _Ooohh!_ He can't help but think of his mother smiling affectionately as she say how proud she was of her son. He couldn't wait to show this! Maybe she'll cook steak tonight... Hmmmm... Salisbury steak!

Or even better...

Maybe Papa will come today because Tsu-kun did very good today! Then Mama will be very much very happy! Then maybe she will not cry every night!

As the little brunet turned to the last street leading to his home, he even quickened his pace, earning him a few trips and stumble here and there. And as he entered the gate to their house, he can barely contain his excitement!

Slowly reaching the door knob, he cautiously and silently opened the door.

He can hear her mother's chuckle, accompanied by some of their neighbors, at the living room.

 _Great! Mama is here!_

"Mama, Tsu-kun did great today at..."

 _ **"Awww... If only my Tsu-kun is as smart as your Ken-kun!"**_

"... school... today..." The said child's earlier enthusiasm disappeared as he heard her mother.

 ** _"Mou! Nana-chan, I'm sure Tsunayoshi-kun is just a late bloomer."_**

 ** _"I sure hope so, Sachi-chan."_ ** Tsuna heard his Mama sighed exasperatedly. _ **"But it's just... Tsu-kun is a little hopeless right now. Sukiyama-sensei even told me that it might be better to repeat the year or have him tutored to keep up."**_

S-Sukiyama-sensei said that? But... But... She said that Tsu-kun is improving! She said... She said that Tsu-kun is doing very good! She even give a star to Tsu-kun...

 _ **"But your child is surely doing his best!"**_

 _ **"Still, doing your best is sometimes not enough."**_

 _Doing.._.

 **Doing your best..**.

Is _sometimes_...  Not...

Enough...

 **NOT. ENOUGH.**

Suddenly, Tsuna found himself clutching his chest, where it hurts, hoping to ease the pain—the unbelievable, pounding pain that he is feeling. It hurts... ** _Something hurts._**.. It hurts much much more than tripping and falling. It stings even more than when his classmates insulted him... Or when he was laughed at...

"Ma—Okaa-san," He shakily greeted his Mama... No, his Okaa-san. "T-Tadaima."

Nana, upon seeing her son at the living room's entrance, stiffened visibly as she replied back, "Okaeri, Tsu-kun! How was school today?" A frown marred her face as she noticed her son clutching his chest. "Are you hurt Tsu-kun?"

"I... tripped on the way home... Okaa-san," Tsuna mumbled. "Ummm... I'll be in my room..."

"Tsu-kun! Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" The said child smiled brightly as he went to his room.

Nana glanced worriedly at the way her son acted.

* * *

As soon as Tsuna reached his room, he went straight to bed.

"Ne," The crestfallen boy began, "Why did Mama say that?"

"Why does Mama sound so sad... disappointed? Tsu-kun... Tsu-kun did his best, right? Tsu-kun tried his best right? So... Why?"

 **"Mama, Tsu-kun is sorry..." Tsuna showed his mother his first test marked with a big red zero. "Tsu.." Sob "Tsu-kun..." Sob "... sorry..."**

 **Nana smiled to her child, patted him in the head before hugging him and saying, "Tsu-kun, it's okay. Mama is still proud of Tsu-kun! Now, how about I make dinner, let's see... How about we have steak?"**

He still remembers how his mother smiles at him even when he scored a zero...

 **"I'm so proud of you, Tsu-kun!" Her Mama exclaimed when he showed her his test paper the next around**.

Or how she rewards him with favors when he did something good...

 **"Tsu-kun is Mama's Tsu-kun!"**

Or how she doesn't care even if he is a little slow than children of his age...

.

.

.

.

"Was... Was everything just a lie?"

Tsuna let out a bitter laugh. No, that can't be. Mama told Tsu-kun that lying is bad, that good people do not lie because it hurts others. Mama will not lie to Tsu-kun! Mama will never lie to Tsu-kun!

"Mama did not lie..." **No... She did lie.**

"Mama did not lie..." **She lied and you know it.**

"NO! Mama did not lie!" Stupid little voice in his head.

 **She lied about being proud of you... It was all a lie... She was always disappointed... She was disappointed...**

"Mama... Mama..."

 _ **"Still, doing your best is sometimes not enough."**_

"Mama.. _."_

 _ **"Not enough..."**_

"Okaa-san..."

 _ **"Awww... If only my Tsu-kun is as smart as your Ken-kun!"**_

"Okaa-san lied."

Then there was a knock on the door, "Tsu-kun! Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" He answered back. "I'm... Fine... I'm fine..." He repeated but not loud enough to be heard by his mother.

 ** _"I'm fine."_ ** He said with a bright smile as his tears overflowed and his chest hurt.

 _ **Okaa-san lied, that means, it's alright for Tsu-kun to lie to, right?**_

* * *

A/N: This was actually written on a whim. Nothing more, nothing less. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

P.S. Please do tell what you think!

Whether or not this will be a multi-chapter story depends on the readers' decision. If half of the readers were to ask for a continuation, I would be very much delighted to do so. However if not, then this will remain as a one-shot.


End file.
